The Basement files 100 word prompts (X-Files)
by latinisdead
Summary: 100 word prompts that are small one shots that are supposed to be about anyone or anything that happens in the X files. please feel free to comment and give me feedback on these short stories.
1. Pencils -Scully

100 words prompts

Fandom: The X-Files

Character: Scully

Word: pencils

Scully knew Mulder well, far too well. So the search was on for what she was looking for. She starts on top of his desk pushing files aside; digging under things (while she avoided his collection of porno tapes) she grabs a shoe box and starts to throw all his tiny trinkets and useless junk into it. Only to come up empty handed. Not even a pen.

Absolutely nothing could be found.

They are always gone. Every fucking time she turns her back Mulder will steal her pencils.

Scully instinctively looks up, and hundreds of pencils are stuck up in the ceiling. With her hands on her hips she sighs and decides to reach for one instead of purchasing more just for his enjoyment when he's bored.

With that thought she slips her shoes off and stood up on his desk to remove every single one of those damn pencils.

Mulder returns after hours and sits at his desk leans back placing his feet up on his desk only to see that she's cleared the space for him. With a thought, he reaches into his secret stash of pencils….one and a few hundred to go.

Fin.


	2. Scully - Morris Fletcher

100 words prompts

Fandom: The X-Files

Character: Morris Fletcher

Word: Scully

It wasn't enough that Morris had to deal with kids with their creative ways to find Area 51 or what they call Dreamland but when two federal agents who weren't cleared to even gain access to the remote area made him very cranky. He pulls on his necktie like he always does when he clearly felt under a great deal of pressure and with his personal life spinning out of control this the very last thing he needed in the dead of night with two very nosy agents. He eyed the hot red head in the skirt, and thought twice to hit on her before he convinced the two to go leave the area and in which case they do without hesitation.

He swipes his card to gain access to his office then sits behind his desk only to notice something peculiarly out of place. Empty sunflower seeds shells littered his ashtray, spilling over like that person has been there for some time.

At first he thought nothing of it; maybe someone played a dirty trick on him, often that's the case when stress gets to these military men. He will worry about the mysterious seeds tomorrow, now it was time to clock out and go home.

Morris drove into his driveway as daybreaks. Light spilling through the houses along the quiet urban street, all he saw was his head hitting his pillow and having a long sleep before -

"You cheater."

Then the window slides wide open and one by one all of his personal things, mainly clothing litters the ground.

He sighs, this wasn't the first time she thought he had an affair, and he slides out from behind the wheel and gets accosted by his son, "Terrance"

"Mom's on the warpath again."

He grumbles more to himself about insanity and how hard it was to keep her happy. But his son was gone off down the road.

"Joanne. You're making a huge scene. Our neighbors –"

"You cheater, you promised you lied."

He ran a tired hand over his perplexed face.

"I didn't – no I haven't been with anyone-"

"Who is she, who is Scully?"

His eyes widen a bit, the badge, the female FBI agent from that night but she wasn't – how did – then she pelts him with sunflower seeds.

Fin


	3. routine - Mulder

100 words prompts

Fandom: The X-Files

Character: Mulder

Word: routine

You would find him at the pitch at least once a week. This was his save haven. And when he paid some young kid to throw raw hide at him for an hour it made him feel like a kid again. You could hear the crack of the bat making contact with the ball only it slices through the middle.

"Damn, a double."

Again, he pivots and checks his posture to make contact with the next ball.

"Mr. Mulder, my arm is getting' tired."

"Relax there son, I said she'll be here."

"I know, but school and all." He said flatly.

"Tell me what kid loves school?"

Crack of the bat echoes through the field again as he hits a home run.

"I do, but, my momma, she wants me home soon. Mr. Mulder."

Mulder always got his way, and he could easily just replace this kid with another. "Give me another minute."

"Alright, but you'll have answer to my mother if I am later than 10:30pm."

Mulder indicates this with a nod and the kid winds up his arm this time it whizzes straight down the middle.

STRIKE!

It was routine, Mulder always allowed at least one good pitch through.

"Again." He said as he swings his bat a few time getting the right feeling before the kid let it rip this time – straight at Mulder's side.

"I told you Mr. Mulder, that my pitchin' arm it's getting tired."

Mulder ignores this poor lad's pleas to discontinue pitching. He knew eventually Scully will arrive she always does. It's been their thing since they knew each other.

Mulder nods once more and the kid lets one go a Popfly and he rushes the catch the ball behind Mulder.

STRIKE!

"You're lucky, my man."

"Nah-uh, you're getting soft." The kid taunts him.

"Soft, my ass." He ready's again.

Scully calls out. "It's all in the hips, follow through and you'll not miss."

Mulder eyes her with a frown. "I got this Scully."

"Bet you five bucks, you'll choke."

"You're on."

Mulder swings as the raw hide connects with the tip of the bat with a huge crack sending it outfield.

"All in the hips Scully."

"Where's my five bucks?"

Fin


	4. Lingual - Well Manicured Man, Scully

100 words prompts

Fandom: The X-Files

Character: Well Manicure Man, Dana Scully

Word: Lingual

He stood in the corner of the darkened room just leaning there sipping his Scotch, this wasn't a celebratory drink, but to rebuild and rethink how to pull on Mulder's heart strings.

Moments like these he wished he hadn't been aware of the situation in Huston Texas. Not that they discovered much, but now that Scully was hot on the trail with the completed autopsy of the two bodies found in the explosion. He needed a diversion, a way to get them out of the way.

Only one way out he thought, time to send in Kurtzweil only he could lead them to the corn crops and bees. The rest will fall into place.

A child's voice pulls him out the darkness. "Granddad, will you read to me?"

"Darling, what do you have for me today?" he asks with a slight slur.

"Peter Rabbit, I love that story." She said staring up at his face.

His dark mood shifted completely as the young child bounced into the room. This pushes the thoughts about the X-files to the back of his mind but not forgotten. He lifts his granddaughter up and carries her into the main sitting room.

The alcohol clouded his mind lingual as he was, it shouldn't be so hard. He read the passage to his granddaughter knowing that this would be the final time he will see her again.

"Again, Granddad, and do the voices."

"Always for you." He does, flips to the beginning and starts it again, even with the silly voices knowing this was the memory he beloved the most.


	5. Prisoner - CSM

100 words prompts

Fandom: The X-Files

Character: CSM

Word: prisoner

He never finished them, not one, not any of them, always stubs them out usually half way before he starts another one.

He was lost in this circle jerk, but would never succumb to the word "prisoner" of his own vice. Yes, he felt the itch web between his fingers as he reaches for the pack, pulls out one, taps it thrice, and then lights it.

The feeling euphoria enters him with his first inhale of the cigarette fills his lungs it pulsates through his blood stream. With the slow exhale through his nostrils, it always makes him look more menacing, and people fear that from him.

He stubs it out as he completes his visit with AD Skinner exiting the office knowing Mulder walks through the other door a smile creeps up on his face. Yes, the chase is on.

Like on cue a flick of a lighter is heard!

Fin


	6. Parachute - Frohike

100 words prompts

Fandom: The X-Files

Character: Frohike

Word: Parachute

Oh the humility of it all. How dorky he looks, wearing a toque, his leather coat, a blue fingerless gloves while skating at the local arena. Mind you, the babes were hot to look at as he circles once more around passing Langley as he does giving him the eye that the drop had taken place.

Once the Lone Gunmen locates the envelope they quickly change out of their skates and heads to the main doors only Frohike stops short.

Oh how he loves these little tiny toy machines, you place a quarter into the slot, turning the handle slowly and a prize awaits you in the drop.

He closes his eyes to make that one wish.

He pops the lid of the bubble to see what it was; smiling it was a toy soldier with a paper parachute just like the ones he used to play with as a child.

"Frohike, you alright, man?" Called Langley

"Yep." He pockets the tiny soldier.

Fin.


	7. Sleep - Scully, Mulder

100 words prompts

Fandom: The X-Files

Character: Scully, Mulder

Word: Sleep

Disclaimer: this is from EP Syzygy

What she hated most about this god-awful case was how he treated her. Twice now she's wanted to wipe that smug little arrogant smile of his face. And when did Mulder ever care about someone's scent, or perfume? Maybe, she hoped he hadn't fallen for her, and thus why she's kept a rather good distance from the man and that hasn't changed one bit. She would have a talk with AD Skinner about his behaviour during this trip and kept it private from her field notes on this case.

Scully, never really felt hatred before but since she's been around those girls all she's picked up how people annoy the ever living piss out of her.

So, she paces, her mind going in all directions, but not really about the case. Yes, the town's folk are mad. They are tiny little sheep, when one leads the others will follow. If one more word comes out of Mulder's mouth about astrological signs, planetary alignments causing this ordeal she'll gut him like a fish, or worse, shoot him in the leg.

Nothing felt right with her. Her fingers twitched, like there's something missing a need, a want so great that made her light a cigarette. For a brief moment she wanted to pack that bag as she quipped about earlier that day but knew deep down it was more of a lazy threat, since there's been several unnatural deaths which meant there was something to investigate. And to prove once and for all science was behind these deaths.

Mulder felt the icy winds of hurricane Scully right after they drove in the wrong direction looking for this one horse town. He was used to her "Shut up Mulder" and the "No Mulder" eye roll, but this time it made him feel really damn upset that she blew him off with a "Whatever!" and it boiled his blood.

He searched for what was the only place in town that sold liquor and looked around for orange juice and picked up the first thing he saw, frozen can of

concentrated orange juice. He rarely drank, well, the odd scotch, and good strong ale with The Lone Gunmen was about it.

"Give me a micky of whatever is the cheapest shit you got." He hears the price, throws the money on the counter and heads to the hotel noting that Scully was in fact still in town. But he sensed that they would not even remotely sleep well tonight.

Fin


End file.
